Nothin' special about us
by ShiftFrame
Summary: You know that moment where you see something that's supposed to be scary on youtube and some people go, "well that's not scary at all" Or "I bet that I could play it without flinching!" You know. All bark and no bite? I would be lying if things like that didn't irritate me. But hell, i've faced many odd jobs before, didn't expect a simple night guard job to be anything like this…


Ain't nothin' special 'bout me.

You know that moment where you see something that's supposed to be scary on youtube and some people go, "well that's not scary at all." Or "I bet that I could play it without flinching!"

You know.

All bark and no bite?

I would be lying if things like that didn't irritate me. But hell, didn't expect anything like this…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_**RING.**_

_**RING.**_

_**RING.**_

_**Click.**_

"_Hello, this is Fred Fazber how can I help you?"_

"_Hello. I'm calling about the article about your night guard position?"_

"_Ah yes. What would you like to know?"_

"_I'm applying for the job."_

"…_great! Um, can you come on down to the pizzeria on Sunday? You know, for evaluation?'_

"_What time?"_

"_Well… about around 7 pm if possible."_

"_Alright, I'll be there."_

"_Good good. May I know your name?"_

"_Valery, Valery Dallas."_

"_Alright Valery, I shall see you in two days."_

"_Ok, good night."_

_**Click.**_

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"WHAT!?"

I winced as Sierra shrieked. God woman, why don't 'cha scream in outrage about the fact your friend is going to work in a pizzeria that's had a _horrible_ reputation of lost security guards _and _that's she's applying for the _exact __**same**__** JOB**_.

Oh wait.

You just did.

I just sat there, completely indifferent, as sierra began to punch my upper arm, "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!? VALERY MARIE DALLAS! YOU BETTER NOT FUCK UP OR ELSE I SWEAR TO GOD-"

I reached over and calmly clamped a hand over her mouth as she continued to shout profanities at me… till she looked around and noticed that most everyone in the café was now staring at her.

My friend sunk down far into her chair, a blush lighting up her face like a neon sign while I turned everyone else in the café. They continued to stare until they realized I was staring at them, all of their faces paled.

Apparently, according to my dear friend (and in her own words), I was "intimidating as fuck."

I still don't understand.

I stand 6 feet tall, dark gray hair that's currently tied up, a dark magenta eye on my left, and a gold eye on my right, a long scar over the dark magenta tinted eye starting from an centimeter below my hairline to an inch and a half above my jaw, dressed in black cargo pants, a dark grey wife beater, a black zip up Nike Hoodie, and regular grey converse shoes.

I'm dressed like an average adult.

"Can you just _**NOT **_go there within the next two days?! Maybe we can run-" when she realized that my eyes were now on her, she blinked and slumped over, "right… you're not a runner."

I nodded, she sighed and rubbed her fore-fingers against her temple, "well, at least there's pizza there."

I arched an eyebrow, "what? Even though I'm _horrified_ of the dark… and spiders, that doesn't mean that I'll let you do this alone. Besides…" a smirk brightened her face, "we both know that security's _my _forte."

My eyes crinkled in my form of a smile, she looked down at her lap and waved her hand at me, "yeah, yeah, yeah, you're really thankful that I decided to offer my services to you and that you love me and- AH!"

She didn't notice me get up from my seat, walk around the table, and slide into her seat during her short monologue. Now her head was in my arm pit as I gave her a noogie.

She squealed as she tried to free herself, my breathy chuckles unheard by everyone except her.

"okokokokok, I get it now let me go!" her muffled voice whined as she struggled, with a final huff, I released the gasping girl and returned to my seat. "Damn you're strong! What the hell've you been eating? Protein drinks?!"

I shrugged, My friend, Kylee, began muttering almost silently, _"stupid feral mutants with abnormal strength."_

I cleared my throat and she flinched, looking up at my amused face, "and _extremely _sensitive hearing."

she glared when i began chuckling silently, our breakfast meals were delivered to us not long after though and Kylee began to devour her hash browns, bacon, eggs, and French toast while I simply munched on my breakfast sandwich.

In four hours, the game shall begin.


End file.
